


Charming Family

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hamster Familiars, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Witch!Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Celestino's only defense: it was a surprise to him, too.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Charming Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charm  
> Pairing: Free space

“Right this way, ma’am.” Celestino watched as Phichit escorted the customer to the luck charms. “If I may ask, is there anything in particular you want the luck for? Some of the charms work differently in ways that suit, for example, a job interview much better than a first date, or a surgery.”

“Well, it’s not for me, first of all,” she said.

Phichit’s smile didn’t falter one bit. His familiars, on the other hand… Celestino had to set Daisy down before she bit him. He could sympathize – Phichit’s first two customers this morning had been people coming into complain that the potion or charm or talisman they’d bought “for a friend” didn’t work only for Phichit to have to explain that magic was subtle and could easily respond differently depending on the age, gender, or other factors of the user. It’s why Phichit didn’t just have grab and go shelves but insisted on a proper consultation. “Oh, of course, ma’am. Friend, family member… the question still stands. Also, will you be using the charm, or is it a gift?”

“Both?” Celestino reached out to start petting Marigold as Phichit’s irritation bled through into the hamster familiar. “I’ll be using the charm, but the luck is for my brother-in-law. He’s got a big contest coming up in the next week and I’m wishing for him to do well.”

All three hamsters relaxed. Buttercup even tucked her head in and went to sleep. Celestino, on the other hand, started snickering. How long would it take Phichit?

“I suppose asking you to pass on my wishes for him to have good luck would be redundant, but hey, never hurts, right?” Phichit walked toward the other end of the long shelf. “For a competition, you’ll want one of the ones down here. Since you’re not using it for yourself, amazonite is probably your best bet, but amber or carnelian would also both work pretty well.”

She looked over the charms. “Do you have one you recommend for this?”

“Assuming your brother-in-law is reasonably close to your age, probably this one.” Phichit pointed to an amazonite stone set into a bamboo star. “Easy to use, just hold it, speak your hopes, and then make sure it’s in a pocket or you can put it on a chain or something to wear during the competition.”

“Hmmm.” The customer pursed her lips. “He’s considerably younger than me, though, would that change anything?”

Phichit glanced at the curtain to the back as Celestino’s snickering threatened to become full-blown laughter. He wasn’t loud enough to be heard, especially with the charm that dampened sound coming from the back, but the hamsters were all staring at him curiously. Daisy was sniffing at his hand. Phichit had to be aware that something was up. “Yes, it would, you’ll probably want this one.” Phichit picked up a sun made of amber beads. “It’s a little trickier, but for someone more than fifteen years younger than you, it’ll work better. And really, the only tricky part is that you need to have it out in the sunlight when you charge it. So daytime with good weather – too much cloud cover and it’ll weaken the spell.”

“So would it matter if it’s closer to thirty than fifteen?”

Phichit glanced back at the curtain as Celestino doubled over with laughter. Still quiet, but the hamsters were now agitated enough that any minute Phichit just might come back to check on them. He took a step toward the back room, but then stopped and looked closely at his customer. “No, although if it’s forty we might have a problem, but it would make a difference if he’s Thai.”

“Really? Okay then. What should I get in that case?”

“CIAO CIAO GET OUT HERE!”

Celestino straightened up and caught his breath before stepping through the curtain. “Hi, Ilaria, I know I’ve told you that Phichit’s day job is making and selling charms, so what are you doing other than getting me in trouble for not interrupting?”

“Or warning me that your sister was coming to Detroit?” Phichit said around a tongue stuck out. “Ma’am, I was…”

“Do not call me ma’am again. Before you knew I was your sister-in-law, I could deal, but now it’s just weird. You’re family. Call me Ilaria.”

“Yes ma’am,” Phichit said, snapping off a salute. Ilaria’s eyes narrowed, but she let it go at Celestino’s snort. “Seriously, if you’re getting it to wish me luck at next week’s skating competition, the sun will work great.”


End file.
